


Peace

by Kepadecado



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: The reader helps Ezio cope with the lost of his family.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Peace

(For context read my previous work before reading this if you haven't already.)

Warning  
(death and morning will be discussed)

A letter was sent to Ezio after he defeated Cesare.

Ezio,  
I hope you are doing well in Rome. I humbly ask that you return to Mont.  
In Mario's belongings we found his will and you are in it.  
I implore you to come to honor your uncle's last wishes. 

Sincerely,

Dante

The words from the letter repeated in Ezio's mind as he and you rode with Monteriggioni on the horizon. As you both got closer, Ezio made the horse go slower and slower until eventually he stopped. He griped the letter tightly until you heard the paper crumble in his hand. 

"Ezio, are you-" you reached for him.

"No...I'm not" he answered before you finished.

His breathing got heavy as he closed his eyes. He quickly remember how Monteriggioni was attacked by the Borgia. Sounds of screams,cannons being fired, swords clashing returned to his ears. How his heart broke seeing the citizens being slaughtered and mostly his uncle murdered with no mercy....hearing the gun go off.....!

" Ezio!" you placed your hand on his. He snapped back into reality.

"I...never wanted to come back." he whispered looking ahead. 

You felt his hands shaking.

"We can go back you know. Maybe come back another time?" you offered.

He looked at you for a moment then looked ahead then took a breathe.

"I would like to...but I owe my uncle everything. This is the least I could do." Ezio said but his hands still shook.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Alex. I don't want her to see him like this." you thought giving his hands a soft squeeze.

"You're not alone, Ezio. I'm here too." 

He held your hand too.

"Thank you."

You both entered the city. It was slowly being rebuilt with shops being painted and stones for patching up holes. It was a far cry from its hay day but still better than when it was invaded.

At first the villagers didn't pay any mind but slowly they start to recognize Ezio. Eyes followed. 

"Its him..."

"Auditore."

"I thought they were suppose to protect us?"

Ezio sighed feeling the guilt building up while you felt anger boiling. 

"They let the Borgia in!

"He's alive with blood on his hands!" 

"He and Captain Mario failed to-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" you shouted.

Everyone went silent, looking at you.

"This man," you said pointing at Ezio "and his men are the reason you all are standing in this place at all. Captain Mario gave his life so that all of you can escape with your lives so show some respect!!" 

"(name)..." He held back tears.

"Well said madonna. True we were attacked, but we will respect those who gave lives for all of us! Now move along!" A young man in his late twenties came to break up the crowd building around you both. He ordered a solder to take your horses after you both got off.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dante the new captain. benvenuti." He said bowing respectfully.

"Ezio, and this is my wife (Name)." he said pointing to you. You smiled and nodded.

"A pleasure my lady." He said kissing your hand respectfully.

"So you sent the letter." Ezio said.

"Yes. When we searched the ruined Monteriggioni mansion for anything we found the will in a chest in his office." He explained as you all walked up the stairs. Ezio's heart ached seeing the mansion. 

You held his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. He looked at you grateful, but still didn't look forward to this.

"Come, Madonna Claudia and Maria are already inside."

"Heh...this seems familiar." he thought walking around to the courtyard in the back remembering when he came back after his fight with the Spaniard. The mansion was also being repaired so the reading was going on the backyard.

Maria and Claudia ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"My son! You should have came with us earlier."

"I know. I'm sorry Madre but I.....needed time to...." Ezio looked to the mansion.

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"I understand. I knew how close you two were." she said with a sad smile. 

"Are you alright sister?" he asked.

"I will be. I'm happy the town is being rebuilt but so much memories...."

"I know." he said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

You were glad his family was here to bear everything.

"(name)! How are you?" Maria said giving you a hug. Claudia came to you too.

"Fine. I'm just wish the circumstances were better." you said. 

"Me too." Claudia said.

"The Will will read soon. Relatives of Mario Auditore please gather around."

You all gathered in a circle with Dante and business man in black in the middle at Mario's grave.

"The last Will and Testament of Mario Auditore." the man stated.

"To my dear sister in law Maria, I leave a villa not far from Monteriggioni that I have made for you and my brother for vacations. I wanted to give it to you sooner but I saw how traumatized you were about the deaths of my kin. It wouldn't feel right leaving you alone without help. When you do recover, please accept this to live your life anew. I know my brother would want that and know that he loved you more than anything." he read giving Maria the deed to the villa.

A soft smile came to her lips remembering him helping her and her broken family. 

"Mario....thank you."

"To my beautiful little niece Claudia, I give you the Auditore red seal. With this all business choices will be official by your authority. From that prissy little girl into a brave beautiful young woman boosting Monteriggioni 's economy all by yourself. You help rebuilt Monteriggioni into a thriving city. You always did have brains along with beauty. I can tell you that your father would be so proud of you. "

The moment the man gave the small chest with the seal to Claudia she broke down and sobbed like crazy.

"Zio....I miss you so much" she sobbed hugging the chest tightly. Maria and Ezio came to her to comfort her.

You weren't sure you should go since you weren't family. Then they all looked at you, then opened their arms to welcome you into a group hug. Smiling you quickly came into the hug.

"And Finally my nephew Ezio, I've seen you grow from a hot headed child to brilliant young man. You protected your family, and helped me with your father's work. Though I should have told you and your sister this before, I think of you both as my own children. I leave to you the Auditore family ring. It always goes to the oldest child in each generation. What was mine is now yours nipote." The man gave Ezio a ring case.

You and the others were surprised that Ezio was so quiet.

"The mansion will remain with the Auditore family. My family, please know that I love you all. With no children of my own I'm honored that I got to know you both Ezio and Claudia. Keep supporting each other because even at our lowest, its when we are together is were we thrive. Victory to the Auditore. Those were the wishes of Mario Auditore. " 

"We offer you all food and a place to stay for the night if you wish to stay." Dante said pointing to mansion.

Everyone gladly accepted being so emotionally exhausted. You turned to see Ezio still at Mario's grave while everyone was going inside. He stared at the grave in silence.

"Ezio?" you called.

"I'll be in soon (Name)." he said still staring at the grave.

"Are you sure-"

"Leave him be (Name)." Maria said placing a hand on your shoulder.

You didn't feel right leaving him alone but did as you were told.

The sun was setting with Ezio alone with the tombstone.

"I failed you uncle. After everything you did for me I still failed you. You took me and what was left of my family and gave us a home. You taught me to fight brought me into world of Assassins. Helped me avenge my kin. And what did I give you in return? Disobedience! Ignorant ambition! Lust for revenge! And finally death."

Ezio dropped to his knees and finally let out what he buried inside for years.

"I'm sorry zio! First my father,my brothers, Christina, and now you!" He sobbed, tearing up. "If I was stronger....faster...."  
He placed a hand on the tombstone.

"After everything I learned I still can't protect those closest to me!"

He looked at the ring case.

"I.....I'm not worthy of this uncle. Forgive me...." he placed the case on the tombstone and left.

With night approaching he returned to the mansion to join everyone. He entered going to the dinning room, without knowing you were on the other side of the hallway near a window overhearing everything. Not sure what to do about what you heard you decided to leave him alone and wash up for dinner but not after going outside again.

The morning came sooner than Ezio thought. As he looked around he spotted a ring box on a table next to the bed. There was a small note next to it.

"You are more than worthy." it said. It was your hand writing. He tried to hold back tears holding his hand to his mouth.

He looked to see you sleeping next to him. He caressed your cheek.

"I love you." he whispered kissing your forehead. He opened the case to see a gold ring with the Auditore insignia. Ezio sighed. 

"There is only one way I can be worthy." he thought. 

Everyone was rested and was about to leave. Claudia was going back to Rome while Maria was on her way to inspect the Villa Mario gave her.

"You are all more than welcome to stay." Dante offered.

"I think I speak all of us when I say there's too much heartache to stay. To visit maybe." Maria said. The siblings nodded. 

"Very well. You all have a safe journey back. Addio" Dante said returning to the city.

"Will you return to Rome Brother?" Claudia asked.

"No." he said. The three of you looked at him questionably.

"I would like to go Florence for something. Do you mind (name)?" he said to you. 

"Well..." you were worried about Alex.

"It won't take long I promise. A day at most, carissima." Ezio promised.

You were about to say something but how Ezio looked at you, this was important. You could trust Leo to keep Alex safe.

"Ok. I'm with you." You said.

"Be careful. Its not the same as it use to be my son." Maria said hugging Ezio.

"I will mother." he said hugging her tightly. From the hug alone Maria knew what Ezio was planning.

After the hug she went to you.

"Please watch over my son. This will be difficult for him." Maria whispered. 

"I will ma'm." you said.

"Please be safe you two!" Claudia said hugging both of you.

You both waved as they left.

Ezio helped you on your horse then got on his own. 

"It shouldn't take long if we leave now."

"Alright, lead the way."

It took two hours to make it but eventually made it to Florence.

Ezio pay the stables to keep the horses while you both walked into the city. Ezio looked around and felt so many memories rushing back. While crowds of people pushed you around Ezio was trying to get his bearings.

"So this is where you grew up?" you saw fancy buildings, shops and churches.

"Felt so long ago." he said as he gave you a tour.

First he showed a huge bridge. "My oldest brother Federico and I had alot fun here. We got into alot of fights for stupid reasons with rival families. Padre would yell at us alot for being reckless." he said to you. 

Then he showed you huge churches."Then we often race on rooftops. He taught me how to climb when I was around 7. Betting allowances on who wins. Bet on who can flirt with a pretty girl first." Ezio said smiling at the memories.

"Sounds like you two had plenty of fun." you said smiling.

"It was. The best." He sighed with a sad expression. You tried to change the subject.

"Hungry?" You asked him, pointing to a shop.

He smiled following you. You bought some bread and fruit from one shop then to a butcher's to get some meat. He lead you to a spot next to Arno river. As you both started to eat, ducks and geese gathered for some food. You were about to break a piece of bread until Ezio stopped you.

"Bread isn't good for them. Give the lettuce or something lighter." he said tossing some lettuce to them.

"Wow. I never knew that." you said tossing some too. You saw them gobble it up and quack afterwards. You saw some with ducklings too.

"Petruccio taught me that. He loved birds. This was one of the few things he was allowed to do since he was so weak and ill all the time. He would have loved this...." he said biting an apple. You ate your bread and cheese. The ducks came onto shore and sat by you both to sunbathe.

Ezio looked at the duck family of six walking together from oldest to youngest. His heart ached thinking of his family. What if his family survived? Would it be like they used to be? Carefree yet ignorant of the real world? Grow up naturally instead of out of survival? How his family would have been different.

After eating Ezio was leading you to his old house.

"Well, where to next?" you asked holding his hand.

"Home....well what use to be home....." he trailed off thinking about the home he avoided for decades. He wasn't sure how to feel coming back to the source of his grief.

He was so lost in thought until stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Piazza Della Signoria. The place where his life was changed forever. In a flash the hanging came to his mind. Only 17 but witness more than half his kin die right before him, helpless to stop it. Betrayed by a family friend.

Ezio immediately dropped to his knees, shaking and crying...

"Ezio? Ezio what's wrong?!"you said worried sitting next to him.

"They.....they...died....they...." the tears slowly fell from his eyes. His breathing became heavy and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh my god..." You didn't know what to do or say. You sat by him but wasn't sure if you should touch him making it worse.

"Breathe Ezio."

It took a moment. You saw him take deep breaths. After a few minutes he calmed down a bit. He leaned on your shoulder. He sniffed still crying but not as hard as he was earlier. People around you looked at you both disapprovingly but you sat as long as he needed. 

He was silent for a long time.

"I did what I was told." he whispered. You turned to him.

"I did everything they told me,but I still lost them.....He told me not to worry......He told me he will help them....that it was a mistake..I thought I saved them...."

You about to say something but after looking at how drained and distant he looked you let him continue.

"I was there..." he pointed to an area in the plaza. "He lied about everything....that he never retrieve the letter I gave.....told everyone that my family were traitors......to my father's face.....his friend.....porco demoni!"

You notice his voice was getting harsher than before.

"And sentenced them to death! Killing them in front of me....!" He shouted "And I was helpless to stop it..." 

He started crying again. Held you tightly. You said nothing and held him back. You didn't know how long you two held each other. It felt like forever. Before you know it, Ezio fell asleep on you. You looked around to find a place to let him sleep and found it in the shade near the entrance.

You did your best to move him without waking him. He was heavy but you slowly moved him along to the wall. You laid him down letting him use your lap as a pillow and let him sleep. Before you know it you eventually closed your eyes too.

"(name)? (name) wake up." you heard a voice. You opened your eyes to see Ezio over you.

"Ezio? *Yawn*" you stretched.

"Glad you got some rest. Time for one last visit before we leave."

"One? What about your home?" you asked.

He was silent for a moment then said "It turns out that here is were I needed to be instead."

He offered you his hand to help you up.

"Are...Are you ok?"

He looked at the plaza again.

"I'm....better." he took a breath.

"Anything I can do?" You said placing your hand on his shoulder.

".....Just stay with me. That's all I'll ask, Carissima."

You nodded.

He held your hand leading to his last destination. 

Ezio first bought some flowers. Then after walking awhile near The Arno river again Ezio naturally placed flowers in it. 

"I'm sorry....all of you. I should have came this more often bu.....but I was too ashamed...to come back..." he spoke.

You were about to give him some space, but he immediately grabbed your hand.

"No please!" His voice shook for a moment, "I want to introduce you." he said sincerely then let you go. You nodded coming closer.

"Father, Federico,Petruccio, this is my beautiful wife (name). (name) meet my padre and my fratelli."

"(full name) Auditore. A pleasure to meet all of you." you said bowing.

"Believe it or not she's actually from another time, but choose to stay with me. Shocking to you? Anch'io. She's incredible. I know you would approve of her. Maybe next time I can bring my little girl Alexandria here to meet you too. You all will love her. Mi principessa. She's very bright and loves everything around her. Children can change everything. I made a family of my own now." Ezio explained.

"Requiescant in pace" he said sadly.

"You raised a wonderful son signore. You'd be so proud of him for everything he's done. Made Rome safer from years of sacrifice. He carried on your work and protected his mother and sister. I love him very much and will do my best to make him happy." you said smiling. He returned a smile and kissed your cheek.

Ezio breathe a refreshing breath. He felt free finally talking to his relatives. Years of guilt and unresolved feelings are free now. He conquered his fear of returning to Florence. He still doesn't want to be there, but he will visit to honor his family.

"Ezio?" you asked seeing how quiet he was.

"I'm ok. I feel like a weight has been lifted from me. I still feel the pain of their deaths, but I won't let it consume me. Especially with Alex and you. Speaking of which I think I'm ready to go Carissima."

"Then let's go home." you said with a smile. As he was about to leave he forgot something and stopped.

"Uno momento." he took out the ring box Mario gave him. He slowly place the ring on his right hand. It shined when the sun reflected off it.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. I will now start to live in the light instead of shadow. I promise you all that I will return." Ezio announced leaving with you hand in hand.

Ezio retrieved the horses to return to Rome until he heard a voice.

"Ezio? You're still alive?" the voice said.

You and Ezio turned to see a man in his late sixties with flowers.

"Do I know you signore?" he asked.

"It has been awhile, I don't blame you for not remembering. " the man said.

After getting a good look at him Ezio figured it out.

"Signore Antonio Vespucci!" he said shocked.

"You've grown up from the boy sneaking out of my daughter's room." he half-joked.

"He's Christina's Father!" you thought shocked.

"How are you Signore?" Ezio asked shaking his hand.

"Getting by. I moved out of this city after everything. Too much pain in it. Who's this?" he asked looking at you.

"My wife (name)." he explained.

"Hmm...I see." he said unimpressed eyeing you. You felt a little awkward, playing with your hands.

"Now I see you are husband material. After everything I thought I made the right choice in Manfredo. If I had known what would have happened to my little girl, I definitely would have prefer you over that miserabili pezzi di merda Manfredo!" he said squeezing the flowers in his hands.

"He defended her to the end Signore." Ezio trying to defend him.

"I sure he did..." he said sarcastically.

Ezio sighed. Even though he was jealous of the man, he made Cristina happy. He couldn't let Antonio insult him like that. 

"Where are you heading?" Ezio said changing the subject.

"To her grave. I go there often now. Her mother is so grief stricken after her death she barley leaves the house anymore s. No parent should bury their child....."

Ezio's heart ached. Not only for Cristina but thinking if that was Alex would devastate him.

"You must have a child as well I assume?" he asked reading his face.

Ezio looked at him surprised.

"You have the look of a parent now. If you had told me that the infamous Ezio auditore would settle down and have a family, I'd never would have believed it." 

Ezio looked at you for a moment. You can tell he want to ask you something. You looked confused at first, but when you looked at Antonio's flowers then back to him you understood. You nodded.

"Mind if we joined you?"

"Why? You haven't come in years why start now?" he snarled at him.

Ezio looked at the ground for a moment.

"Please sir, I loved Cristina. I want to at least pay my respects to her and make up for lost time."

He was about to say no, but he remember his neighbor telling him how Ezio was with Cristina in her final moments. He was grateful she wasn't alone when she died. 

"Fine," he says but looks at you coldly.

"But she stays." he points at you.

"What? Why?" Ezio asked coldly.

"I won't let you insult my daughter by having her there! If you love her leave your replacement here!" he demanded.

"Replacement?!" you thought feeling pain inside you.

"How dare....!" Ezio growled. You sighed.

"Ezio its ok! I can wait until you're done." You said trying to calm him down.

"No its not! Signore I am sorry about everything, but you will not disrespect my wife like that! I never replaced Cristina in my heart. I always loved her."

"I didn't-"

"Just because I love (Name) doesn't mean I didn't love your daughter any less. (name) here to support me though my grief not insult her memory. I promise you that." Ezio said glaring at Antonio.

Antonio was surprised but frowned at this.

"Very well then! You both enjoy your evening." He said coldly walking away.

"I'm sorry Ezio." you said sad with guilt. He placed his hand on you.

"You have nothing to apologize for (name). If he doesn't want us there we can tail him and see where the grave is."

"It'll be dark soon. Are you sure?" you said.

"It'll be alright. Follow me." 

Ezio again payed the stable to hold the horses when followed Antonio. You quickly picked some flowers from outside the way and followed Ezio in.

You were surprised how paranoid Antonio was. He often look back and you both have to hide in crowds or how he run for a while. Maybe he knew you and Ezio would follow. 

Ezio knew why. After they attacked and killed Cristina, Antonio would be jumpy assuming someone will come for him one day.

In a well kept graveyard Antonio walked towards far right next to a pond and laid down the flowers. You both snuck in and hid in some bushes. You saw him speak but was too far to hear his words.

The sun was staring to set. You were worried that you wouldn't be able to see soon but Antonio finally left the graveyard leaving you two alone.

Ezio was the first to leave the bush to see if the coast is clear. After seeing Antonio leave he slowly walk up to Cristina's grave. You weren't sure if you should come closer. You thought it would be best to stay and let Ezio grieve for her without you.

"(name)......" he said voice shaking, waiting for you.

You blinked. Is it right for you to come to his ex's grave? As you looked at him you saw him start to break down already. Regardless of who it is, Ezio needed you.

"I'm coming." you said walking to him. As soon as you reached him he grabbed your hand for comfort as if you were his anchor to reality.

"Just breathe. Let it out Ezio." you told him.

He stared at the tombstone reading "Cristina Soderini. Beloved wife and daughter."

He inhaled deeply squeezing your hand.

"Cr....Cristina. I'm s...so sorry." he sobbed" I wish I was there earlier....I could have...."

He stopped, wiping tears.

"I should came back for you. Married you like we planned....I wanted another chance." 

He inhaled again looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry I placed revenge over you. Abandon you to chase a dangerous life for years. To expect you to wait for me after I left you for so long...." his voice broke.

He again fell to his knees. You sat by him.

"I loved you more than anything. I thought about you every day when I left. Forgive me Cristina. I'll come back to visit like I should have years ago. Requiescant in pace mi amore" He sobbed placing the flowers on the grave.

After what seem like hours Ezio eventually got up and finally said Goodbye to his first love.

"Well, we can't leave now. Where can we go to sleep?" its no use getting lost.

"Um, there is one place I know..." he said nervously. You looked at him questionably. 

Ezio knocked on a door. It opened.

"Ezio? Is that you? Its been years since we saw each other. Buona sera" Paola said looking at the two of you surprised.

"Buona sera Paola. Is it possible for us to stay the night?" he said nervously.

"Of course! Come in. Welcome." she said letting you enter.

"The courtesans? Really? Out of every place you chose here?" you whispered to him.

"You use to work for them remember?" he said sarcastically. 

"That was before I got a husband." you said glared at him crossing your arms.

He turned to you a bit surprised.

"Mi regina! You don't think that I would do such a thing do you?"

"Should I be worried ladies man?" you eyed him.

"Relax. I will inform all my girls that he's off limits." she said with a sly smile.

The girls sighed in disappointment overhearing her. Then some looked at you seductively and giggled.

You blushed.

"Or her!" she snapped. Then they all groaned louder. 

"Maybe I should worried." he joked. You rolled your eyes.

"These two are our guest. Show them our hospitality. " she said clapping her hands.

"Thank you." you said.

"Signora Paola, we are low on food supplies." One of the girls said.

"I forgot we had alot of clients today." Paola said.

"I can help." Ezio said offer.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll go to-"

"No (name). Stay and rest. I won't be long I promise." he said kissing your cheek. 

"Aww!" the girls said giggling. You blushed following Paola after she gave him a list.

Paola sent one of her girls to escort him to the market to help find special items.

He had quickly purchased some food for preparation. All they needed was one more thing and they could leave.

"I think I see what we need Signore. I'll be right back." She said entering a shop.

While he wait he looked around to the city he grew up in. The lanterns lit, the bars are opened and other businesses are already closing for the evening. There are more buildings than he remember.

"Its the same yet its not...." he thought. 

"Careful with that men! You know full well Madonna Caterina will murder all of us if we break this," a man said behind him said moving a fancy vase.

Ezio quickly turned around. He looked for the red head but couldn't find her.

"Caterina?" he thought. Could it really be her after all this time?

"My vase better not have a scratch on it when we get home or all of you are fired!" a woman spoke.

When he found the source of the voice, it was mere twenty year old girl, blonde, from a clearly wealthy family.

As Ezio sees them pass by he immediately felt shame. Just by hearing her name made him jump like a frog. The woman who broke his heart still made him feel vulnerable.

"This has to stop." he said to himself with his hand in a fist.

After everything that's happened how could he even think about her with you with him? Not to mention he has a child to think about. He has a family. A loving wife and beautiful baby girl that brought life back to him and he almost ruined it over unrequited love from the past.

"No more! Goodbye Caterina...." he said determined looking at the sky. No more chasing her or any other women. He was going back to his future with no regrets.

"I found it Signore. Signore? Is everything alright?" the girl came back with a bag.

".....Yes. Let's go then." Ezio said headed back.

You were reading a book lying on a couch while waiting for Ezio to come back.

"...leave your replacement...."

You clenched the book trying to ignore Antonio's words.

"...replacement..."

You dropped the book realizing that it was no use. You knew he was just hurt for his daughter but those words stung. You couldn't help but wonder if it was true. You understood how he felt about Cristina, and Caterina never really like Ezio that way but were you just an easy replacement?

Paola was passing by and notice that you're upset.

"Is something wrong?" Paola asked standing next to you.

"...No I'm ok just tired." you lied, picking up the book.

"Now now. " She said sitting next to you, "No use holding it in. Come, tell me what bothers you."

You signed and told her what happened when you about to leave the city. She listened to everything.

"I see. You know those where words of a grieving father. "

"I know but still I can't help but think...."

"-That his words are true?"

You nodded. She held both your hands.

"Trust me (name) you've done more than you know for him. I haven't seen Ezio in this city for decades. The fact that he's here at all means a great deal. I've seen him when he first set out on his own after the death of his kin and Cristina. Angry, burning for revenge. Yet when I saw him at my door just now I saw something I thought I never see in him; Peace." 

"Peace?" 

"Indeed. I understood why he didn't come back to this town, but from what you told me I can imply that he confronted his source of grief. What used to be fire in his eyes are now calm. He will never for give himself for their deaths but at least now he can cope with his pain instead of bottling it up and never let it out."

"I hope so..."

"And that there is what Ezio needs." she pointed out.

You looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You, my dear."She giggled"You help him cope with his harsh realty. You can help him where even those close to him cannot. He let you see what he hid from others for years. Trust me if he did not want you around he tell you."

You let everything she said sink in.

"You have nothing to worry about. From that kiss he gave you before he left and that ring on your finger I can tell he's serious about you."

You glanced at the ring he gave you and smiled. "Maybe she's right." you thought gently rubbing the ring.

A knock came from the door.

"Speaking of which..." she said going to the door.

Then Ezio and the girl entered the building .

Paola came to him and said."Thank you Ezio. We'll start immediately as a show of thanks. Girls!" she clapped. 

You came to Ezio and hugged him. He hesitated for a moment then returned it.

"Missed you." you said.

He shook his head." I was gone for twenty minutes at most." he laughed.

"So?" 

He smiled then he kissed you. You gladly returned it giggling.

"You'll have time for that later." Paola said with a knowing smile walking away. 

You blushed but Ezio still held you. He came near your ear.

"She's right. We'll finish this later." he whispered to you then let go. Your whole face was red.

After you both ate you got into the spare room. You both bathe and prepared for bed. Ezio had a simple shirt and pants while you borrowed a gown from one of the girls to sleep in.

"I feel like we climbed a mountain." you said tired.

"Tired?"

"I can barley move." you said yawning.

He sat next to you.

"That's too bad. I was hoping we could....spend some time together. "he said wrapping his arms around you bringing you on his lap. He started to kiss your neck from behind you.

You were red all over. You giggled "Ezio not here. Someone's gonna hear us." you said despite the fact that you were enjoying the attention. 

"We will just have to be quiet right?" he said continuing to kiss you.

"But...Ah!" you said after he nipped you.

"Shh... We do not want others to hear, right (name)?" he chuckled.

"How can I when you do stuff like that?" you tried to whisper. He kissed you guiding you on your back.

He smiled as climbed on top of you and said "(name), you probably know that for me expressing how I feel is difficult." He came closer to your face, "But I what I am good at is showing you how I feel." 

"Show?" you said nervously.

He smiled and gave a you soft kiss while his hands went to work on you. He wanted to make sure you never doubt his faithfulness to you.

Let's just say he definitely better at this than talking. 

It was late by the time you both woke up. 

"Seems like you two overslept." Paola said as you both were about to leave.

"Long night. Nothing more" Ezio simply stated. You couldn't help but blush.

"Indeed." she smirked.

"Thank you so much for everything!" You said grateful.

"Is there anyway we can repay you? Ezio asked.

"I want to see that bundle of joy next time!" Paola said with a smile." Go on. You both have a long way back. Buon viaggio and be safe."

You left first. Before Ezio left Paola whispered "Hang on to this one my son. She's a keeper." she winked.

"I intend to." Ezio walked away with a joyful smile.

The road was long of course you stop every now and then to stretch your legs but eventually you saw Rome over the horizon.

"Feels like we've been away for years." you said tired.

"It does." he agreed.

"I'm gonna sleep forever."

He laughed.

You were about to move your horse forward.

"(Name) wait!" he called. 

You stopped. "What?"

He inhaled then spoke looking directly at you. "I love you (name)."

You stared blankly at him for a moment. "I love you too Ezio." You giggled.

"Sono grato del tuo aiuto (name) I....you....what you did.....I don't know how I can-"

You kissed him cutting him off. "You would have done the same for me Ezio. I just hope it helped." you said riding ahead.

"More than you know."

It was sunset but you made it to Leonardo's home.

"MOMMY DADDY!" Alex wasted no time running to the both of you. You picked her up and both you and Ezio hugged her. "Hi sweetheart! I missed you so much!" you said kissing your little girl. You put her down.

"I missed you too mommy and daddy! I wanna show you what I made for the both of you." she said eagerly pulling you to another room.

Leonardo went to Ezio. "I thought it was only for a day. You were gone for almost 3. What happened?" he asked.

"Went back to Firenze. For closure."

"You went back?! How? Why?"

"You're looking at them." Ezio said looking you and Alex. "(name) made me realize I can't be a good husband and father as long as I'm still thinking about the past. If they....if they saw me now they tell me the same. I need to live now for my girls."

"That must have been quite the trip my friend. Its like you're a new man." Leonardo said seeing his friend in a new light. He knew having you in his life would be good for him.

"I'll always remember those I lost but now I have a future to live for." He said walking towards his family and a new life.

The end

Buon viaggio- (safe journey)  
Mi regina-(my queen)  
Mi principessa- (my princess)  
Anch'io- (me too)  
porco demoni-(spawn of the devil)  
carissima- (dearest)  
Addio-goodbye)  
Zio-(uncle)  
benvenuti-(welcome)  
nipote-(Nephew)  
miserabili pezzi di merda-(miserable piece of shit)  
Sono grato del tuo aiuto-(I am grateful for your help)


End file.
